One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 2
Tack, looking at both Nathan and Todo, considered what they said, and raised his hand. "Mr. Bartender, food." Todo, was shocked, and he tried to put up resistance, but Nathan blocked him. "Tack is testing us. We need his help." "No, he just wants food." - Fea, Taka, and Ness were looking for a good hotel. Taka and Ness were constantly getting bored, and walking off, with Fea having to grab them against their wills, to find a hotel. Finally, they found a decent place. They opened up, and saw a rather strange sight, even for them. "Okay, so is this my room key?" "Yes sir." A giant purple lobster, was talking with a hotel manager. Taka and Ness were making strange faces, and even Fea paused at the sight. The lobster, looking at his room key, happily nodded, and walked past Fea, Taka, and Ness. He walked out, and the hotel manager, seeing the three, gave a fake smile, while rubbing his hands. "Welcome, to a place only for pirates, a good hotel, with 4 stars... Well, a drunk pirate shot through 3 of them, so 1 star, but still!" Fea needed a drink. A big one. - Tack, Zozo, Oak, Nathan, and Todo were all at, table, in the corner, with a few crew members looking out. Oak, needed to understand the issue. "So, let me get this straight... Pirates are making an alliance?" Todo, nodded, and Zozo butted in. "Umm, this isn't new." Todo, decided to answer again. "Yeah... Because over a hundred pirate crews all working together, about 20,000 pirates together, is plain normal. Happens every Tuesday." Tack, didn't care, but Zozo and Oak were stunned. Nathan, decided to also help. "Didn't you find it strange? Since you entered the grand line... A pirate haven... No pirates? None! That's because they have been gathering into one major alliance by some guy. We don't know who, most of them don't know, only that the big boys are gathering around him, and thus, if they gather, only good can follow." Oak, scratched his mask, and nodded to the idea. "Indeed... Since the Black List Bounty Hunters went after the Attack Pirates, we met no other pirate group... And now we know the answer. But I must wonder, who are some of the big names? Also, why hunt them, and not join?" Todo, growled, and fiddled with his thumbs. "Pecking order. The lower ranked you are, the more you get abused. They stole my boat, and are using it for some bullcrap! I can tell!" Nathan, pounded his fist. "Fink. One of them hurt Fink, and I must avenge him. I joined as well... Fink got into a fight... And he is hurt! I have to avenge his honor, plain and simple!" Tack, eating some more, heard that. "Sounds good. So, got more good?" Nathan, nodded and smiled, while amazed that Tack might work with them, but first, he must ask Tack if he can join. If Tack is boss, he would have no problem with that. In fact, if he was, Nathan would feel much better. "Yes. Now Tack... I know Todo and I are not strong as you... But can you help us?" Tack, eating some more, blinked, and nodded. "Sure." Zozo, hearing that, freaked out and grabbed Tack by the collar, shaking him. "WHAT THE HELL?! THAT SIMPLE?! WHY?!" "He fed me." "THAT'S WHY?! IT SOUNDS AWFUL! But, back to the big names, who is in the alliance?" - Rangton, Malk, and Christie were at a center of town, with dozens of men and women gathered around to talk, gossip, and trade. Rangton, sat near a bench, Malk sat against a wall, and Christie walked around. They were to hear about anything. Rangton heard about a good banana cake recipe. Malk heard about a football game for young kids. Christie learned what the phrase 'If Horses were wishes' meant. After half an hour, they all stopped, and gathered. "Anything?" Rangton shook his head sadly, and Christie did the same. Malk, was disappointed. "Me too." Just when they were about to leave, they heard a women scream. Rangton, looking ahead, saw a crowd gathered, and the three went close to the center. A man stabbed. He was a pirate, and the back of his head had a huge knife in it. A women, looked terrified, and two men who were friends of the dead man, got angry, and grabbed her. The bigger one spoke. "WHO DID THIS?!" The women, in tears, answered the best way she could. "A... A... Clown!" Malk, and Rangton heard a cackle, and turned around, to see a terrifying sight. Caramel. He was standing, proud, and held an almost identical knife, to the stabbed man. "Clown... Knife... Sadistic killer... It wasn't me, it was the aristocrats!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc